brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part x160
Dark Blue, Dark Bluish Gray, Dark Gray, Dark Green, Dark Red, Dark Tan, Sand Blue, Sand Green, Flat Silver, Pearl Light Gray, Glow in the Dark Opaque |Appearances= }} Part x160 is a piece that is used for horns, tentacles, and tails. Appearances Black: * 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio (2) * 3838 Lava Dragon (1) * 4418 Dino Pod (1) * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest (8) * 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress (6) * 4796 Ogel Mutant Squid (4) * 7015 Viking Warrior challenges the Fenris Wolf (1) * 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon (1) * 7021 Viking Double Catapult vs. the Armored Ofnir Dragon (1) * 7093 Skeleton Tower (2) * 7604 Triceratops (2) * 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape (1) * 8061 Gateway of the Squid (4) * 8919 Mantax (1) * 8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol (2) * 8926 Toa Undersea Attack (5) * 8927 Toa Terrain Crawler (6) * 9320 Voyage into Space (2) * 10190 Market Street (2) * 10192 Space Skulls (10 * 20003 Dino (1) * 30040 Octopus (8) * 30041 Piranha (1) Dark Blue: * 7016 Viking Boat vs. Wyvern Dragon (1) * 7021 Viking Double Catapult vs. the Armored Ofnir Dragon (4) Dark Blueish Gray: * 7255 General Grievous Chase (1) Dark Gray: * 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio (1) * 1371 Spinosaurus Attack (1) * 4850 Spider-Man's First Chase (2) * 9320 Voyage into Space (2) Dark Green: * 7018 Viking Ship challenges the Midgard Serpent (3) * 7048 Troll Warship (1) Dark Red: * 7017 Viking Catapult vs. Nidhogg Dragon (1) * 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon (7) * 7094 King's Castle Siege (2) * 7772 Lobster Strike (8) * 8624 Race for the Mask of Life (2) * 8892 Piraka Outpost (6) * 8894 Piraka Stronghold (2) Dark Tan: * 7325 Cursed Cobra Statue (1) * 7327 Pyramid of the Pharaoh (8) Green: * 4077 Plesiosaur (1) * 4588 Off Road Race Track (5) Lime: * 4894 Mythical Creatures (6) * 5617 Alien Jet (2) * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper (2) * 7646 ETX Alien Infiltrator (2) * 7649 MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker (2) * 7691 ETX Alien Mothership Assault (6) * 7699 MT-101 Armoured Drilling Unit (2) * 8079 Shadow Snapper (7) * 30041 Piranha (2) Orange: * 4078 T-Rex (1) * 8101 Claw Crusher (3) Red: * 4076 Pteranodon (1) Sand Blue: * 5951 Baby Iguanodon (1) * 5953 Baby Dimetrodon (1) * 6720 Tyrannosaurus (2) * 6721 Mosasaurus (1) * 7001 Young Iguanodon (1) * 7003 Young Dimetrodon (1) Sand Green: * 4480 Jabba's Palace (1) * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina (1) * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets (1) * 5950 Baby Ankylosaurus (1) * 5952 Baby Brachiosaurus (1) * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge (1) * 6719 Brachiosaurus (1) * 6722 Styracosaurus (1) * 7000 Young Ankylosaurus (1) * 7002 Young Brachiosaurus (1) * 7038 Troll Assault Wagon (4) Tan: * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail (3) * 6722 Styracosaurus (4) Dark Tan: * 7327 Scorpion Pyramid White: * 2259 Skeleton Chopper (2) * 2518 Nuckal's ATV (8) * 4894 Mythical Creatures (2) * 4998 Stegosaurus (4) * 7017 Viking Catapult vs. Nidhogg Dragon (4) * 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon (12) * 7048 Troll Warship (6) * 7092 Skeletons' Prison Carriage (8) * 7093 Skeleton Tower (14) * 7414 Elephant Caravan (2) * 7418 Scorpion Palace (2) * 7978 Anglerfish Attack (2) * 8061 Gateway of the Squid (10) * 8496 Desert Hammer (2) * 8758 Tower of Toa (2) * 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set (6) Yellow: * 6751 Fiery Legend (6) Flat Silver: * 8892 Piraka Outpost (2) * 8894 Piraka Stronghold (6) Pearl Light Gray: * 7021 Viking Double Catapult vs. the Armored Ofnir Dragon (6) * 8926 Toa Undersea Attack (1) * 8940 Karzahni (2) * 8981 Tarix (4) Glow in the Dark Opaque: * 4958 Monster Dino (9) * 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack (2) * 7199 The Temple of Doom (2) * 7771 Angler Ambush (2) * 7775 Aquabase Invasion (8) * 8894 Piraka Stronghold (6) External Links Category:Parts